


come on, pretty boy

by SunshineA



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy being nice, Bisexual Steve Harrington, F/M, Fluff, M/M, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineA/pseuds/SunshineA
Summary: Steve's afraid of heights. And fast vehicles, like NASCAR fast. And getting breathless from the wind blowing in your face because of the speed. And getting his clothes wet, too.So, basically Steve is afraid of rollercoasters.He's never been on one, he watched people ride those, watched them get out and puke almost immediately. He also watched thatFinal Destinationmovie, where almost everyone on the rollercoaster died, so, like, he's never ever gonna ride one. Because of reasons.Or is he?





	come on, pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakkakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkakitty/gifts).

Steve's afraid of heights. And fast vehicles, like NASCAR fast. And getting breathless from the wind blowing in your face because of the speed. And getting his clothes wet, too. 

So, basically Steve is afraid of rollercoasters.

He's never been on one, he watched people ride those, watched them get out and puke almost immediately. He also watched that  _ Final Destination _ movie, where almost everyone on the rollercoaster died, so, like, he's never  _ ever _ gonna ride one. Because of reasons.

When there was a ride open not far from Hawkins, all of The Party collectively decided they needed to go. And since Steve was their designated babysitter he had to take them there. And promise their parents, one by one, that he wouldn't let them ride the rollercoaster. That they'd just walk around, have fun with other, way smaller and less dangerous rides, and go home before nightfall. 

It was almost closing time, the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon and Steve was being dragged by Dustin into the line for the monster that everyone rode already. 

"Come on, Steve, it's not that bad," Dustin said as he pulled at his arm, gripping him so hard it almost hurt. "I liked it!" 

"You puked after riding it," Steve pointed out, sweating just looking at the tracks hovering over the crowd. 

He didn't want to ride it, why did people kept telling him to just do it? He didn't make any of his friends do something they didn't like. Mostly. 

"It's the  _ gravity,  _ dude. And I ate too much before the ride, so that's on me," Dustin said like Steve was dense, and Steve hated when the little shit did that. 

They stopped at the end of the line, right behind Max, Lucas and Billy. They kept talking, or more arguing, about who was sitting with who.

"Listen, I don't wanna be that bitch, but I think Max should go with me," Steve heard Billy say and he sounded tired already. "So, you know, she had someone big and strong next to her, just in case." 

"Jesus, Billy!" Max looked at him like he was the most disgusting thing she ever seen in her life. "Seriously, you're such an asshole." 

"Am I? You're the one who brought me here by force--" 

"Not me, mom told you to go with us!" 

"-- to be a chaperone to your little date, and I have to listen to you exchange spit every few seconds." 

Max and Lucas groaned, looking around a bit ashamed that people had to hear that. Dustin made some more puking noises and Steve couldn't help, but laugh at Billy's comment. 

All three of their friends - well, two friends and one  _ acquaintance  _ \- turned around to look at them. 

"Harrington?" Billy asked, smirking teasingly as he eyed Steve from head to toes. He did this thing with his tongue that made something twist in his gut, pleasantly, to his horror. "I thought you're scared of rollercoasters?" 

"I'm not," Steve said quickly, straightening out. "I just don't like riding them." 

Billy's eyebrows shot up on his forehead. Max's too, and they looked so much alike, Steve thought for a minute they had to share some of the DNA and they lied to everyone about being step-siblings. Not a second passed by and the both of them started laughing, Lucas joining in on the let's-make-fun-of-Steve bandwagon.

Steve just rolled his eyes at them and looked at Dustin, who looked like he really wanted to laugh himself. 

"Okay, I'm out," Steve mumbled and turned on his heel to leave the line. 

But Billy grabbed his arm, more gentle than Dustin when he dragged him here, and pulled him back to stand with them.

"Come on. It's fun. We'll ride together." 

It was Steve's turn to start laughing now.

"Yeah, and how is that supposed to make me want to get in one of those?"

He pointed at the ride that was now in full swing, people screaming their lungs out as the carts climbed the highest point and started diving, so fast that if Steve would blink, he'd miss the slide down.

"Well," Billy started and the grin he was sporting now was actually scaring Steve. "Like I said to Max, it's safer to have someone big and strong next to you." 

Steve snorted, shaking his head and staring at Billy incredulously. "No way."

Dustin groaned right next to Steve, and he couldn't help but slap his hat onto his eyes in revenge. Max and Lucas watched them, the latter snorting and wincing a moment later, when Dustin slapped his arm. They started bickering then. 

"Oh, my God, cut it out!" 

Steve pushed them apart and turned back to face Billy, Max standing on his side like she was there to help.

"Seriously, Steve," she said matter-of-factly. "You have to try it. It's so fun." 

"And how do you know? We didn't ride it yet," Lucas grumbled, straightening out his shirt. 

Max sent him a glare that would kill, if she only had that kind of superpower. Steve couldn't help, but smile at that. They were extremely cute as a couple, especially when they were fighting. 

"I  _ know  _ because it's looks fun," Max stated and looked at Billy. "And me and Billy rode a bigger one back in Cali, right?" 

"Yeah, we did. And you did throw up in the cart," Billy replied, grinning when Max kicked him in the leg and went back to stand next to Lucas. "But," he started as he looked at Steve now, "it was fun. You'd like it, Harrington." 

"Yeah, I highly doubt that," Steve shook his head again and pushed his hands into his jeans pockets.

The line moved and they stepped forward, Steve watching people get in the cart as the previous passengers left and walked away. Some did throw up into the bins that were right by the exit. The sounds weren't nice and Steve wondered how people stood in the line without getting disgusted and walking away. 

Like, seriously, it was awful. 

"Steve, if you don't ride we'll make fun of you. _ For ever _ ," Dustin looked at him pointedly and Steve knew he wasn't kidding. "And in front of girls."

"Or boys," Lucas added quickly. "Depends on who you'd be hitting on, really." 

Steve wanted to disappear. He wanted to melt into the puddle right then and there and sink into the ground. And never reemerge again.

These kids will be the death of him, he was sure of it. 

"Shit," he brushed his hair back nervously and looked around before nodding. "Okay, fine. But I'm not riding with Billy." 

Yeah, he had to ride with Billy.

Once the previous ride ended and the staff started letting people in for the next one, Steve ended up sitting with him. They buckled him in, made sure everything was okay and moved along, while Steve started shaking. His leg started jumping nervously and he bit on his bottom lip, staring right ahead, at the first high point if the ride. 

"Hey," he felt a hand on his knee and looked down, seeing it was Billy's. Of course it was Billy's. "It's gonna be fun." 

When Steve looked at him there was no teasing on his face, he wasn't smirking like he was about to make fun of him. He was smiling, soft and gentle. And, he extended his hand to Steve. 

"Here, hold my hand. You're gonna feel better." 

"How do you know?"

Billy shrugged and nudged Steve's arm under all of the safety belts. "It worked for me." 

Steve pressed his lips in a tight line and inhaled deeply through his nose, swallowing before he took Billy's hand. 

It was warm, and soft, despite all of the calluses Billy got from lifting weights and working in a garage on weekends. Steve felt a bit calmer after flexing his fingers against Billy's palm and gripping tightly. 

"See?" Billy winked at him when the carts jerked forward and slowly started riding up the hill, with all of the people inside. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Steve mumbled weakly under his breath, his free hand gripping the safety belt on his chest while the other was still in Billy's grip. And it didn't look like Harringrove was about to let go. 

"Relax" Steve heard him say as they made it to the top. 

Steve managed to get one look at him before the carts started rolling down, screams and wind whistling filling his ears.

The rest of the ride was like a blur to him, the only thing keeping him from panicking being Billy's hand. He kept his grip on Steve's hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles whenever the ride slowed down or they were climbing up again.

On the last, the highest point of the whole ride, the carts stopped for a couple of seconds. Steve could barely hear anything, his ears ringing so loud he couldn't collect a one single thought. Billy nudged him gently as soon as they reached the peak and when Steve looked at him, he saw the brightest smile he's ever seen Billy wear. His hair was a mess, and probably so was Steve's, but Billy still looked so handsome, so pretty. Billy squeezed his hand and winked at him  _ again _ , before turning to look at the tracks. Steve did the same just when the carts started running again and on their way down Steve was holding Billy hand so hard he was sure he had to dislocate at least one of the boy's fingers.

When the ride finally finished and the staff unbuckled them free, Steve stood up and stumbled, taking a first step. There were strong hands on his waist almost immediately and Steve could feel the warmth radiating off of Billy as he was guided out of the carts and onto a solid ground.

His stomach was still twisting, though he didn't feel like puking. Nevertheless, Billy let go of him by the last bin on the way out of the rollercoaster, and stood with him. 

"How are the kids?" Steve asked quietly, throat sore from all the screaming he did during the ride. 

"Lucas and Dustin are puking, Max is just judging them," Billy replied with a grin, looking back at Steve who was hunched over the plastic, trying to compose himself. "And how are you?" 

"Not as bad as I thought I would be," Steve replied, clearing his throat and wincing. "God, I need a drink." 

"Come on, there's a small bar not far from here." 

"And the kids?" 

"They know where the parking lot is. And they still got their phones," Billy replied, outstretching his hand for Steve to take. "Come on, pretty boy."

Steve mulled over the idea for a moment, looking back at the kids and wincing when he heard Dustin heave in one of the bins. He swallowed hard and looked back to Billy, taking his hand, holding it much lighter this time. 

"Lead the way, Hargrove." 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http/waitittiess.tumblr.com)


End file.
